mournsteadfandomcom-20200213-history
The Emperor of Dawn
|Ability= “Tied to the World” Robert, upon forming the pact with a demon gained the ability to bring the dead back to life. Any living organism can be tied to this world once more by his command. Although, they must be dead for more than 2 minutes and not more than an hour. Once he uses his ability on them, the person or animal lose their physical form of bone and flesh only to become a pile of a dense liquid. This “goo” can be used as a core of any inanimate, but a flexible object (armour, puppets, etc.). When tethering the organism, the core has to be someone who was strong in their physical form or have any unique traits (abilities) to succeed in binding with their shell. If they don’t meet the standards, they will instantly die. Once they become bound to their new body, all of their memories from the past will not return to them. They become mindless marionettes that are made to serve and obey every order that their host gives them. “Hendes” One of his first creations, Hende is a much stronger being than just the average human. Although his main specialization is helping out in the laboratory, he excels well at physical combat. Robert, fully knowing who this man was chosen to give him the knowledge of many hand-to-hand combat arts and although it’s one of his weaker creations, he serves a great purpose of even being called a “great companion”. His basic parameters are: class="article-table" Jogging Speed 30km/h Sprinting Speed 50km/h Lifting Strength 200kg Grip strength 100kg Punching strength 8kN Kicking strength 10kN Hendes’s armour durability 15kN Core’s natural durability 8kN Mostly Hendes is used as an assistant for Robert, so he can be left active for the whole day or week without any compensations for it. When it comes to battle formation though, he can use him for only 8 turns until he has to leave him be for 3 turns as a cooldown. “Hauter” Hauter is one of his latest and the most successful creation. Once known as the “hardest” man on earth, “Hauter” died in an unforeseen incident in the year 1929. His bones and skin were astronomically durable for only a human. Once Robert got his hands on him, he quickly created another fine addition to his brotherhood. Hauter is literally a walking tank as his height, weight, durability and strength shoot through the roof. His physical parameters are: class="article-table" Jogging Speed 5km/h Sprinting Speed 15km/h Lifting Strength 500kg Grip strength 250kg Punching strength 12kN Kicking strength 5kN Hauter’s armour durability 15kN Core’s natural durability 10kN The goliath stands tall reaching 2,5 meters and weighs approximately 1000 kg. Because of his immensity, Robert can’t control him for too long, so he only uses him when in need of protection and such. The longest he can have Hauter out is 6 turns and then has a 4 turn cooldown till he can use him again. To destroy his puppets, a person has to either get rid of their core which is mostly located in their head or the chest area. Or, if they get rid of the host (as in, you have to make his heart stop), the puppets will immediately cease to any movement. The puppeteer is also capable of commanding his dolls unconsciously. Meaning, that if he gets knocked out, the metal dolls will still be active. Though, these type of marionettes cannot be used as exoskeletons for the host to take control off. He would most likely get crushed in the insides because of how their mentality works to the hosts given orders. “Shwanz” Unlike his other creations, Shwanz was made out of different type of animal bodies to give it such a unique function. It can be both used for protection and offence type of combat. Whereas Hauter and Hendes are active almost all of the time, the tail can only be used while the host is conscious as they can only move on the host's boy impulses. It's more like an additional limb towards his body, unlike the puppets. The stats for Shwanz are: class="article-table" Penetrating/punching Strength 10kN Swing Speed 15m/s Armour Durability 15kN Core’s natural durability 6kN Lifting strength 100kg Grip strength 50kg To paralyze or kill the tail you have to either simply detach it from where it's located (near the end of the spine on the back), and it would require the lifting strength equal or higher than 300 kg. If you want to rid of it, you have to penetrate its armour and deal more than 5 kN to its insides. The amount of time this tail can be active in combat is 10 turns and has a 4 turn cooldown. |PactCatalyst= The demon that he had the chance to meet was quite unpopular. He didn't even have a name for himself, so Robert named him “Esser der Vernunft”. The circumstances are still unknown to him till this day, but it might have been the fact that he got involved with something he shouldn't have. The demon offered him power that any scientist of his standards could dream of. In return, the devil would eat at his sanity with every passing day. The more he would be exposed he would be to traumatizing events, the faster it would corrupt his mind. }}